


Time is of the Essence

by Robinboywonder1997



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxBoy, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinboywonder1997/pseuds/Robinboywonder1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ciel became a demon he thinks that finally, he will have an eternity to be with the one he loves, but when Sebastian ignores Ciel for too long his young master decides to suddenly vanish. During the twelve years they were apart they run into one another again, can Sebastian finally admit that his over protectiveness for the young boy is because he loves him or will miss the chance to tell Ciel before the young lord disappears again. I did Mature just because I don't know what exactly I want to do with this story. Also, this is a boy x boy or romance between two males if you don't like that then don't read this, but if you do ENJOY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Years. It has been years since the “accident” when I was blessed and cursed to become a demon. My butler, Sebastian is also a demon, he has been one far longer than I, Ciel Phantomhive has and he is the whole reason we created a contract. He was to help me get revenge on those who had killed my parents in a red flame. But that was back when I was human. I distinctly remember becoming a demon after all the pain hurt so bad it made it nearly impossible to forget. The way my body felt like it was burning. I even smelt burning flesh, it smelt the same as it did when my parents and home caught fire. Except I was not even close to death like they were instead I was changing, becoming reborn as one of the same as my loyal butler. A messenger of hell itself. My eyes turned crimson and my nails went black. I couldn't stop gazing at my reflection in the water. The crazed devil woman Hannah laughed as she was elated that she had robbed the earl’s butler his long awaited meal. I took one look at Sebastian and his eyes displayed anger and sadness. He was hurt so he went to attack Hannah while I was left to marvel at myself. I was actually happy I was blessed to become a demon. I have secretly been in love with Sebastian for a while. The way his slim fingers would wrap around the perfectly polished silverware before he would flick his wrist hitting his target, and the way he would smile as he handed me my favorite Earl Grey tea just would make me melt but I would always stay composed, for a Phantomhive of my status to have a relationship with my butler who is also a male while I am currently engaged to be wed my cousin Elisabeth would be scandalous and surely tarnish my family name, so I promised myself I would never tell him. That is until he was able to receive his part of the contract would I utter the three words to him, but now that would never happen. Instead, I was now able to stay with my butler forever and I would be able to have the chance to love and possibly be loved back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I had a huge final exam so I had to study, but now it is done and out of the way and I can get back to writing. I would also like to thank you all so much. When I started writing this chapter I posted it to another website and for a whole two months, not a single person read it. So I decided to upload it here and getting comments and Kudos from you guys made me so happy. So enough sappy talk, enjoy the never before seen Chapter 2!!!
> 
> I do not own anything other than the story, the characters are from Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

Foolishness on my part for actually thinking I could somehow after all I have been through have a happy ending. As part of our contract Sebastian was to still stay at my side. We soon had to leave the manor, because of me now being a demon I would no longer be able to visually age, and I didn't know how to shift my appearance like Sebastian could. In fact, I couldn't do anything Sebastian could do. Back when I believed in my happy ending I thought Sebastian would help me and teach me how to be a demon but he no longer talks to me unless ordered to. I have to order him to do everything now. Whereas he uses to just complete the tasks on his own. I honestly find it rather annoying to order him to do even the simplest of tasks like dressing me or bathing me, in the past, he would smile while helping me making me inwardly blush. Now I dress and bathe myself because I became sick of seeing his frown and feeling the thick aura of hatred and awkwardness fill the room.

Sitting in my office I realize that those small smiles Sebastian use to give me and the fun conversations we had were all just for his own entertainment, something to keep himself occupied until he would be able to devour my soul. He did all of that to season my essence to make his meal perfect. But now that I don’t have a soul, he no longer has to add seasoning to an empty pot, conversation and smiles are now pointless to him. My chest hurts because I don't want Sebastian to suffer and take care of someone he has no interest in, I should let him go for I am only starving him but I know that if I let him go he will never return. I would never be able to see him again. I would never be able to laugh with him like I did in the past.

I have read countless books on demons and contracts because Sebastian sure isn't going to help me willingly. I came across a passage about a contract going wrong.

_If the contract between a human and demon somehow gets altered by anyone including any outside sources the contract is null and the demon is to take the human to the high council to see if they are able to claim their prize or not. Either way, the human is never able to leave hell for they are dead to the world._

I'm confused why hasn't Sebastian taken me to the council? My heart drops that's right I no longer have a soul to have the council decide on. That's why Sebastian can't take me to court or leave. I still have the mark of our contract on my eye so technically the contract was never completely broken but he can't take me to court. For I no longer hold the price I would have had to pay for his employment in helping me with my revenge. I read and learn new things, apparently, only demons who are part of a contract can fully remove the mark that tracks their prey. I became interested in this because now that I am a demon I actually can track Sebastian with his mark just like he could and still can track me with the mark on my right eye. Since I can locate him with my mark does that mean that our marks and the contract are bent because we both are demons? I have read that once a demon is finished with a contract they go back to hell and wait for another sorry human to agree to their terms. So if I remove the contract mark I would be transported to the council as a new demon and Sebastian would just return to his home in the underworld? After studying the removal process for a few months now I decide that it is time to remove mine and free Sebastian. I remove my eye patch and place my right hand over my purple eye and focus on removing the brand. That is until Sebastian runs in my office.

I smile and open my two clear blue eyes and I begin to disappear. I have to tell him now. “My Lord what are you doing!” Sebastian sound worried this is the first time in awhile I saw him express a feeling other than sadness or hatred. I clear my throat and speak the words I had always wished to tell him “Sebastian you are free now. I will no longer be the cause of your starvation and sadness. For you see if you love something you dream of their happiness and for that to happen I need to let you go. I can't stand seeing you this way. Sebastian, I love you. Goodbye, my love.” That was the last time I saw the ex-butler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew school. Sorry I haven't been able to post in a while, as of now I am going to try to at least post one chapter per month possibly two (if I have the time) Otherwise enjoy!
> 
> I do not own anything other than the story, the characters are from Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

“Who are you?” the man asks terrified that he was able to summon this monster. The monster frowns and says “I am Sebastian.”

I remember when I and Lord Caldwell created our contract, it happened twelve years after Ciel had broken our previous contract and twelve years since he told me that he loved me. Yes, the young Master still haunts my mind. When he showed me his crimson eyes for the first time I was furious, he honestly looked happy. Happy that he won. He won and bested me at my own game. So I became cold to him, which I now admit was wrong. I was blind, he was happy not because he cheated death but he was smiling to tell me something I didn't know until it was too late. I still remember his words. “Sebastian I love you. Goodbye, my love.” Ciel why did you leave me I'm so confused how could you ever love me, a demon.

I make Mr. Caldwell his tea and give it to him. He has a daughter who reminds me of my previous master except she has black hair. She honestly looks like Ciel when he dressed as a female. Her long hair is also in pigtails and she is wrapped in the most expensive garments. Her name is Silvia. Her mother was brutally murdered and Silvia was severely hurt. She can no longer walk for her legs are gone. Mr. Caldwell summoned me to help with his revenge on the one who hurt his family. A family. My mother is the reason I took this job. She works for the council and told me that she would make sure Ciel was safe and that I need to take a job to quell my hunger. Margaret is my mother's name, and my father disappeared when I was born.   
My thoughts were interrupted when my master ordered me to take Silvia outside to enjoy the fresh air while her father works on the case.   
My now short brown hair blows slightly in the breeze. I am also shorter than I previously was.  
“Mr. Sebastian, I have a question for you?” she says just above a whisper. 

“Yes my Lady, you may ask me anything.” 

“H-have you ever loved someone so much, and you know that they are hurting but you can't do anything to help them. You feel like you are no longer loved or trusted. Have you ever felt that way, Mr. Sebastian?” 

I froze and my mind instantly created the image of a young boy with blue-grey hair and cerulean eyes now dyed red. “Ciel” I mutter feeling sad, but thankful she didn’t hear me. “No I haven't but I believe an old friend of mine felt the exact same way.” 

“Where is your friend now?” she asks green eyes changing from sadness to confusion. 

I bowed my head mumbling “I haven’t seen him in quite some time so his whereabouts are unknown to me.” 

The young lady simply frowned. I believe she just assumed that “he” or “my friend” is actually dead, and she would be right I will never see Ciel again so it is as if he was dead. We talk about other things while she creates flower crowns. Her fingers are small and thin. 

“Sebastian?” My staring was cut short. 

“Yes, my Lady?” 

“Do you know how to dance?” The way she said it was far from funny but the question itself made me chuckle. “Hey don’t laugh at me! I was just curious You know since I can’t walk anymore.” 

I decided to pick her up regardless of her pleases to put her down and I began to sway her this way and that. Her dress flowing free instead of being confined to stay by her legs in the wheelchair. The flower crown was long forgotten as we danced in the sun. Flower petals flew across the sky and her smile was as bright as the sun. We danced until the sun began to set and I wheel her back into the mansion. I realize the time for dinner is fast approaching so I head to the kitchen to cook a meal fit for my master and the young mistress. As I began dinner and thought of the conversation I had with Silvia. Ciel, why do you continue to haunt my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait, I now have a new chapter for you guys. Also, I may be switching the point of view in later chapters so I will now post whose pov it is.  
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> This is Sebastian's Pov

After dinner, I started on the dishes. I took off my cotton gloves to replace them with latex ones, I also removed my black overcoat and rolled up my sleeves. Once I finished a knock was at the door. Pulling my overcoat and cotton gloves I presented myself at the door wondering who it was, for the master nor lady was not expecting anyone today. Opening the door I found a tall, thin woman with black hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head two wisps of hair flowing by her ears. She has a long black dress with a pearl necklace and matching earrings. She bore the same red eyes as me and had the same facial features as well. It was a few seconds until I addressed the women.  
“Mother what brings you here to my master's abode?” 

“Sebastian my son I bring you news. Your previous master has passed the demon trials and is now in a linked contract. He is being watched by another demon and learning the ropes. Do not worry he is in good hands. I know you care about him more than you wish to admit. My son, it pains me to see how much you love each other yet are too stubborn to indulge in the magic of love.” She began to hug me but I broke away. 

“No mother he was human and I am stuck in the past. A time of me having to care for him that is why I worry. There is no love between us for the concept is foreign to me. I never saw the love between you and father and I don't want to drag Ciel down further into hell than he already is. I don't want to be a reminder to him of his old life when he lived.” 

I shot her a stern gaze but she ignored me and simply replied elegantly. “Drag him down! My son what if you are his only sliver of heaven. What if you finally reach happiness. Being born a demon you never were happy, there were not many children to play with and the human kids feared you, all except this child. I have never seen you smile. The only time you smiled was when I would sing to you as a child and when you were with the boy.” 

“And what of the time of his turning, I never smiled. Forgive my rudeness but you know nothing.” 

“He told me that if you truly loved him you would have never left. That-” 

“I left!” I interrupt. “He was the one who disappeared not me!” 

“Sebastian! Listen to me! You knew he was with the council and you NEVER came to see him. He let you go so you wouldn't die hoping you would come back. Remember the saying If you truly love something let it go, and if it comes back to you it's yours to keep forever.” 

I remembered that Ciel said something similar he had said For you see if you love something you dream of their happiness and for that to happen I need to let you go. 

“He was waiting for you. He was at the end of his rope, the only thing he had left was the hope you would come back before he had to leave for his first contract. Yet you never came. He made me promise not to tell you to come for he wanted to see if you would come on your own account. So yes Sebastian, You left him.” The women yelled and then disappeared into the darkness while her son was left dumbfounded at the door.

You left him.  
You left him.  
For you see if you love something you dream of their happiness and for that to happen I need to let you go.  
If you truly love something let it go, and if it comes back to you it's yours to keep forever.  
These words haunted Sebastian in his mind during his midnight work schedule. 

He was waiting twelve years for me to rescue him just like I use to, but this time, I had failed. Perhaps my mother is right maybe I do have feelings for Ciel, then again she was never wrong. After work I lay in my bed, not for sleep for demons have no need of it. Sleep was merely an occasional luxury. While staring at the ceiling I began to think of my past. I began to think of a terrible cook who burned everything including the kitchen itself, I thought of a clumsy maid with circular glasses who would always trip and break glasses, plates, and anything else. I also thought of a boy who enjoyed the outdoors and even though he was a gardener he couldn’t tell a weed from a flower, I also thought of an older man drinking his tea happily. I thought of an excited girl who would do anything to get a certain boy to smile, a boy who would always challenge me, a boy who never cared about much and always got what he wanted. The boy who gave up everything just to get revenge. My young master.  
My mind started to wander and soon I couldn't get Ciel out of my head, his hair, his eyes, oh and his lips. Oh, how his lips would curl with every order making him sound older than he was. I wonder what his lips taste like I want to kiss those lips. I need him by my side so I know he is safe, and I need him so I can hold him close and whisper sweet nothings in his ear as he moans my name. Is this love? I have never felt this way before. My chest hurts and I feel weak why so I desire him so much. Why did I leave you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back and I would love to thank all of you who read my story. It's funny to think that I was scared to post this in the first place. You all are super nice and GAHHHHH I just had to give you guys a new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own anything other than the story, the characters are from Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

As of late, I have been so busy that I haven't had the time to find the one who gave me the name Sebastian much less have a moment's rest. Mr. Caldwell has been on edge, he is actually extremely close to finding the murderer of his wife. I hope he knows what monster he has become it is discussing but delicious, I can't wait to eat this psychotic man's soul. The man hasn’t left his office other than to do necessary things to keep his body healthy. He became so obsessed that his only daughter believed that she caused this to happen and hung herself in her room just a few days ago. Although that did not quell his obsession, in fact, it fueled it. He believes that it was the murders fault that his wife was killed and that his daughter died. Mr. Caldwell often mumbles to himself saying things like “I'm gonna make that bastard pay for this.” or “I will end up dead anyways now I don't have to abandon my family for they are dead as well.” I enjoy it when my prey begins to go mad. It creates a sort of entertainment to the game of life and death, now Ciel never lost his mind and that surprised me so there was the entertainment of him being so unpredictable yet so predictable at the same time. Mr. Caldwell and his soul will never be half as mouthwatering and delicious that Ciel’s would have been. In all honesty, no soul could compare to Ciel’s. I know for a fact that his would be undoubtedly good, the only problem is I fear that this strange feeling I have recently been presented to is love. He is a demon now so his soul I strived so hard to perfect is now slowly deteriorating into nothing, just like every demon’s nonexistent soul. 

It has been almost thirteen years now since I saw Ciel, and the contract between Mr. Caldwell has been the shortest contract I have ever had so far, Ciel being the longest one. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream in Mr. Caldwell’s office. I threw the door open to reveal no one other than Mr. Caldwell laughing like the crazed man he has become. “I did it!” I don’t answer. “I know who killed them!” I still don’t reply. “Mr. Tenaru. [TEN-AH-ROO] Sebastian we leave at once!” “Yes, sire.” Sire, I always hated that title. It reminds me too much of an annoying blond who demanded to be called your highness. I had always preferred Lord, for it held meaning to me and Ciel. It showed the relationship we had. I wonder if Ciel is okay in his contract, but I have no time to think of that now my master demands me to get the carriage. I retrieve the carriage for Mr. Caldwell and he explains how we will be going to Mr. Tenaru’s place for a party and that we were invited to stay a few days. When he says “invited” he mostly means that we are going in as someone else so he can find proof of his wife's murder and then end Mr. Tenaru’s life.

After a few minutes of being stuck in a small carriage with my master still laughing like a drunkard Mr. Caldwell and I arrived at the accused murderer's house. We were able to walk in without any problems although whenever anyone approached us I had to do all the talking fearing that my psychotic master would mess this perfect moment up, he was a hopeless mess. I began to look around for Mr. Tenaro but he was nowhere to be found. We then decided to search the house for him for any proof of murder. 

We find the fool in his office showing a small group of people his success. The group laugh at everything the man says whether it's funny or not just to stay close friends with the billionaire so they can go to nice parties and get discounts in his clothing store.

Mr. Tenaru was so busy showing everyone his new clothing designs that he never noticed us joining the group. Mr. Caldwell ordered me to split up to cover more ground. I leave and begin walking down the hall wondering what room to explore. I decided to start in his bedroom. The room was extravagant with green velvet draped over everything. I open the drawer near his bed and find a journal. Unlocking the book was easy and after a few minutes, I found something. I knew my master had the wrong man but I am not allowed to tell him who the person is. I close the book and the drawer and place the book in my tailcoat pocket so no one will see it. Before I could react the door was thrown open and I was shot in my hand that had just put the book away. A small pain began to emerge where the bullet landed and I realized that the bullet was specially made to harm demons. I turn around and come face to face with a short male with a black eyepatch on his right eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EVIL! Who is the one who shot Sebastian? We won't know until the next chapter.  
> Also, I am doing a questionnaire so I will write a few questions down and you just put the number and I will answer them.  
> 1) Am I a boy or girl?  
> 2) What was the first anime I ever watched?  
> 3) What are my ships? (beware I have a lot. Specify if you want to know all or just Black Butler ships please.)  
> 4) What animes am I currently watching?  
> 5) Why did I start writing fanfiction?  
> 6) Free question. You may ask me anything?  
> 7) What are my top 3 animes?  
> 8) What is my favorite song? (Anime opening or radio song?)  
> 9) What is my favorite Black Butler moment?  
> 10) Who are my favorite and least favorite characters?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is a new chapter! Enjoy!!!

I find Ciel standing in the doorway holding a gun aimed at me. He looks exactly the same from the last time I saw him I, on the other hand, don’t. I am smaller with short brown hair compared to my previous tall thin stature with longer black hair. Apparently, Ciel doesn’t know that it is me.  
“What are you doing in Mr. Tentaru’s quarters?” He asks still aiming the gun at me.

 

I smile and reply “My apologies I had gotten lost on the house tour and I decided to stay here so someone can find me.” 

 

“Lies! I was told to kill anyone who comes in this room.” 

 

“Why do you not believe me and why did you shoot me?” I ask walking towards Ciel.

 

“I know what you are. You are a demon, and demons are always doing something for a reason. What is yours.”

 

“If you know that I am a demon then you know who I am, don’t you Young Master.” I smile as Ciel for a second looks surprised.

 

“Sebastian. Or do you go by a different name now, and don’t call me young master for I am no longer your master.”

 

“No... sir, I kept the name. May I ask you something.”

 

“Yes, you may. Though make it quick.” I laugh at his comment. 

 

“Is something funny.” He says angrily

 

“No, it's just very you to say it like that.” 

 

“Whatever just ask your damn question.” 

 

“Alright. Why did you shoot my hand?” 

 

“Don’t trick me. I know that demons and angels evolved from humans and even though you don’t have a soul all demons have a spot that holds an extremely small amount of humanity so you and I can stand here and not be sent back to hell. I intend to find your spot and KILL you.” 

 

I stand there surprised of his answer. Not very many demons know that they have an ounce of humanity within them. It allows us to take on human forms and as Ciel had said it keeps us from being sent back to our home. The only demons who know of this are me, my mother, my brother, and the rest of the council. The council wouldn’t have told Ciel that. They had never told anyone about that. So how does he know? Also, why would he tell me his little plan to kill me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I have actually posted another fanfic but this one just has the one chapter! Please go and check it out.
> 
> It's called "Do you not Remember?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So I had some time so I decided to post another chapter. I recently got a Sebastian figurine so seeing him every day really is giving me new ideas. I also want to let you guys know that yes I haven't forgotten about the Phantomhive servants and Lizzy I will be adding them in later chapters. I am also trying to add my favorite crimson reaper into the mix so that may take a bit longer to add the reapers in than the others. Also, I know that Grell prefers to be called a "she, her" and "woman" but if I remember correctly Sebastian once called Grell a "he". I just want to make sure I am not mixing this up in my story so if any of you have any input on this please leave a comment and help me out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Why would Ciel tell me his little plan to kill me and how does he know? As if knowing the confusion I am feeling a tall man with black hair and red eyes walks in, Zachary.

 

“Why hello Sebastian. Long time no see Brother.” Zachary says in a cocky attitude. 

 

“Why is Ciel partnered up with you.” I was outraged my mother decides to put Ciel in my rule breaking brothers care!

 

“Wow so quick to get to the point I’m hurt not even a simple hello to a brother you haven’t seen in years.”

 

“You know the reason I never see you anymore. Don’t drag Ciel into your crazed up world.”

 

“Oh please mother choose me to take care of this adorable little friend of yours.” Zachary then drapes himself behind Ciel and hugs him while his left-hand pulls Ciel’s chin up so their mouths are centimeters away. “Besides, I think I’m in love with the boy.” I gasp and notice that Ciel is by no means putting up a fight. He is letting Zachary do whatever he pleases to him.

 

“Ciel you seem oddly calm about everything.”

 

“My feelings don’t matter. I am only here because I have failed as a demon.” Failed? I thought my mother said that he passed? Ciel is very talented I have no idea why he would have failed?

 

“What do you mean you failed as a demon?”

 

Ciel goes to say something but Zachary cuts him off. “Sebastian you forced him to fail.” He begins to laugh as if this whole thing was a joke. “I always thought you were the smart one Sebastian. Don’t you remember what we learned in school.” He seems happy that I forgot.

 

“No I don’t, please enlighten me.”

 

“When a demon is born or in Ciel’s case transformed they are given immense power. Now to unlock that power they have a small time frame or the first month of their turning. If they don’t unlock their power or ‘true self’ then it is forever sealed. Sebastian, I’m guessing you never taught Ciel how to use his powers.” He laughs. “What I meant to say is why guess it’s obvious that the kid has zero power! He will forever be stuck in a joint contract and he is partnered with me. I will be the one to give him souls to keep him alive and strong. Think of it as him being my precious wife that I have to take care of. Oh and I am his master, everything I say that is linked with this contract he has to obey.” 

There were no words to describe how I felt when I learned that I was the reason for Ciel being a failed demon. Sadness, anger, loneliness, and heartbreak. I feel my darkness surround me and I decide to change back into the Sebastian my young master knows. I then pull out my knives and attack Zachary. He dodges and pulls out his sword. Zachary laughs and then attacks me, stabbing the hand that Ciel shot at just moments ago. I scream in pain and push him away but he grabs me from behind so I throw him off over my shoulder. He then trips me, but before I can stand up he grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back and grabs my face to keep me from moving too much. Then he says something I wish he didn’t.

 

“Ciel his weak point is here. The very top of his heart. Now KILL HIM.”

 

Ciel pulls his gun up and aims it at my chest. I can tell he is shaking slightly and then he fires. After the gun smoke has disappeared I hear screaming behind me. I turn to see Zachary holding his eye. Ciel had shot him instead of me. With demon speed, Zachary runs up to Ciel and grabs him by the throat hoisting him off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is back and still in love with Sebastian but his love may have just gotten him in some serious trouble. Zachary is my own little made up character as well as Margaret but I just love and hate Zachary so much. Zachary is Sebastian's brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know writing a chapter for Black Butler while listing to the second opening for Attack on Titian is really hard but I love my anime openings. Also, the Ending song for Book of Circus is beautiful.

After I fired my gun I knew I was going to pay for the price of shooting Zachary. He grabbed me by my neck and lifts me up and pins me to a wall. I can’t breathe. I try to raise my arm up to shoot or beat him away from me with my gun but he swats it away like it was a fly. My head begins to feel light and my eyesight gets blurry. In the distance, I hear a gunshot and then I fall to the ground. Did Sebastian shoot him?

 

After being freed I look down and find a pool of blood at my feet. I look at Zachary and see that he is perfectly fine minus the gun wound in his eye that I gave him. I look back down and see that the blood is coming from my chest, Sebastian shot me.

 

My breathing starts to get quicker as I try to figure out why Sebastian shot me when I saved his life just seconds before. Zachary is laughing and then decides to attack Sebastian again. They throw punches and kicks at each other while I fight to stay alive. By now I can no longer feel the lower half of my body. I fall to the ground and lay on my back. My breathing is still uneven and I decide that freaking out wasn’t helping so I close my eyes and think of a different time in my life.

 

“Young master it is time to get up.” I open my eyes to a tall butler dressed in black pulling the curtains of my room so the sun can shine through. The butler helps me get dressed I smile when he touches my naked skin. Oh, Sebastian can’t you see that I love you more than Elizabeth could ever hope to have. As I walk downstairs I run into my other servants. All three are smiling and one is drinking his tea. “Good morning young master.” They all say in unison with the addition of a “ho ho ho”. Sebastian leads me to a room where Madame Red, no Aunt Ann, and Elizabeth sit smiling and talking. Then everything changes.

 

I run into my Aunt’s arms now realizing that I am now back to when I was a child. I turn and see my mother, my Aunt Ann gives me to my mother and I hug her tight. My father joins the hug as well both saying that they love me. They set me down and I run off with Elizabeth. Elizabeth, I haven’t seen her in years, I miss her. I miss her smile. I follow Elizabeth up a hill and as we look down and we see a lake. We race down the hill laughing, as we approach the lake I look into the water to see my reflection but it doesn’t match up. Instead of it being me as a child smiling it shows me being locked in a cage. As soon as I look up I see that the reflection became the new reality and I see Sebastian grasping my hand. The contract was made.

 

When I woke up I realized I was in a white room, it looked like a hospital room. The room was small and had only the necessities like a bed, counter and, medical equipment. I must have passed out. Outside the door, I heard the clicking of heels. As they get closer the door opens to reveal Mrs. Margaret and a girl I didn’t recognize. The girl was tall with violet hair in a fishtail braid perched on her right shoulder. She also had green eyes, black glasses and a face full of freckles.

 

“Hi, Ciel how are you feeling? You remember me, Margaret?” She asks and I simply mutter a yes because my head hurts too much to nod. “Good. This is Evelyn, she will be taking care of you.” I turn to the violet-haired woman and give a small wave. Which I regretted right after as a giant wave of pain washes over my entire body.

 

“Hi, Ciel. You have a nasty injury but it’s ok we are gonna fix you right up sweetheart.” Evelyn says with a smile. Margaret then excuses herself and leaves the room and Evelyn starts interrogating me. “So do you remember what happened to you, sweetie?”

 

“I think so.” My voice was rough and it made my throat hurt. 

 

Evelyn gives me a glass of water and says, “You were shot in your chest. We were scared you weren’t gonna make it. Thankfully the procedure went well. But…”  
“But what?” I ask now that my voice is back to normal.

 

“The bullet was stuck in your spine for a while, and your new demon properties wanted to heal you and because you don’t know how to control your powers the skin and bone tried to heal over the bullet so we had to do a surgery to remove it and that has sadly left you paralyzed from the chest down. I’m so sorry sweetheart we did all we could.” 

 

I looked down to see my legs and I tried to move them but they retaliated and stayed still mocking me. As if seeing the anger on my face she decided to leave. I search my mind to find a reason as to why this would happen. Sebastian. He was the one who shot me. Even after I spared his life he tries to end mine. He had always just wanted to end my life.

 

When I first became a demon I was elated. My whole life all I ever wanted was to get revenge on those who killed my parents. I would never have guessed that I would fall in love with the man who would help me with my wish, nor did I think I would fall in love with a demon. I need to forget Sebastian, but truth be told I never stopped thinking of him even after all this time. It hurts to love someone so much and they would rather see you dead. My chest begins to feel heavy and my stomach feels weird so this is what heartbreak feels like. For the first time in a long time, my eyes begin to water up but I will not cry. Crying means that Sebastian had won.

 

I won’t think of his smile,

 

I won’t think of how his hands would linger on my naked body as he dries me off after a bath,

 

I won’t dream what it would be like to be held in those long arms,

 

I won’t think of his voice, eyes, hair, face, I won’t think of Sebastian anymore, for he doesn’t love me and I need to move on before I get hurt even more than I already have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ciel he just wants Sebastian. :( Sadly I plan on letting them suffer just a bit more (I'm so evil) Also on a happier note I just watched the 7th episode of Yuri!!! on Ice and I have never fangirled so hard. If you haven't watched Yuri!!! on Ice I recommend you do it's beautiful. I also want to apologize that my chapters are so short I am trying to make them longer but with me wanting to switch perspectives it is a bit hard. I also have started writing more chapters in advance so I can post them regularly so my plan is to go back and try to make them a bit longer. Thank you for reading my story and Happy Holidays. 
> 
> P.S. Should I write a Sebastian x Ciel Christmas story or not? It's up to you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG finals suck! I still have a few more but then I saw that I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time so here is you long awaited update. Also, I know this chapter is crazy short so I will be posting another one right after. Enjoy!

Doctor’s notes:

Doctor: Evelyn Hans, Patient: Ciel Phantomhive (39512-16)

 

Day 1: We received patient Ciel Phantomhive at 21:00 pm where he was rushed into the emergency room. Mr. Sebastian Michaelis was the one who dropped patient 39512-16 and was treated as well.

Day 2: Patient 39512-16 has woken up today and seems to be uncooperative. Other than when I first met him he won’t eat, talk, or participate in rehabilitation exercises. We still haven’t heard from his caretaker Mr. Zachary Michaelis even though we have tried numerous times to reach out to him.

Day 3: Patient 39512-16 has conversed with me for three seconds. A large improvement since he was mostly ignoring me and rolling his eyes.

Day 4: I decided to call Margaret Michaelis today and see if patient 39512-16 can be re-assigned a caretaker because Mr. Sebastian keeps “freaking out”. She agreed.

Day 5: I talked to patient 39512-16 about Mr. Sebastian as his new caretaker and might I say he was not happy. He even threw a vase at me. Although he was mad this was the most he had said to me ever. I am also elated that he has enough strength to throw a vase.

Day 6: Mr. Sebastian was mad at me today because I never changed him into patient 39512-16’s caretaker. I told him to talk with the patient on that issue. That was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason, I was thinking of Hanji (from Attack on Titan) when I made the character Evelyn that's why Evelyn is so strange.
> 
> Also, when Evelyn calls Ciel Patient 39512-16 she is calling him by his name but in number form.  
> 3(C), 9(I), 5(E), 12(L), and 16(P). so it reads CIEL-P


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is another chapter, Enjoy!

I remember when Ciel was hurt. I remember his face when he realized he was the one who got shot. I can still see the pain and confused expression on his face as he fell to the floor. I remember Zachary laughing at me in his twisted way. I also remember beating that bastard to a pulp. 

 

I remember throwing my knocked out brother on the floor and running to Ciel. His chest and hands were covered in his crimson blood. I couldn’t look away.

 

I did this. 

 

No, it was Zachary’s fault. 

 

But I pulled the trigger.

 

I was so busy battling myself in my mind it took me a few minutes to realize that small droplets of water falling on Ciel’s face. I soon realized that I was crying. Demons don’t cry.  
His heart was trying to close the gaping hole in his chest but failing. With demon speed, I ran him to the one place I knew he would be safe.

 

Once I got there doctors had already taken him away from my arms before I could even realize it. Evelyn, a doctor and close friend of my mother walked up to me. “Don't worry Sebastian. It looks terrible on you.” she jokes. She always does that, she does it to lighten the seriousness of everything. But it doesn't work on me.

 

I sit in the waiting room and glance in a nearby mirror. I look awful. My tailcoat is torn and I have scratches and blood all over. Other doctors have tried to help me but I keep brushing them away. Eventually, they wrapped the deeper cuts I had. I realize that I am still in my previous form. I decide not to change. Not yet.

 

My mother comes in and orders me to go back to Mr. Caldwell for he still needs me. So much for staying in this form. I reluctantly change back to the form Mr. Caldwell knows and leave the hospital with everything still heavy on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thank you all for the comments I try to reply to all of them because I love that you all like my work. I enjoy the small conversations I have had with other people and I want to thank you all for always making my day. When I see that someone left a comment or someone left a kudos I get stupidly happy! But enough sappy talk I hope you all enjoyed the new chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!! Goodness, finally I updated a new chapter. I was trying to work on this chapter and the chapter 12 at the same time and for some reason chapter 12 is not going the way I wanted it to, but good news I am no longer bombarded by holiday stuff and I am no longer sick so the updates should be coming back regularly again. Enjoy!!!

I make my way back to Mr. Tenaru’s and find my master in a guest bedroom. “Master Caldwell I regret to inform you that Mr. Tenaru never killed your wife. But I have found something that may interest you.” 

“What!” He barks like the savage beast he is. 

I hand him the book I found when I ran into the other demons. He opens it and tells me to close the door. It’s not like anyone will hear him the other maids are always doing something as far away from this man as possible. Once he feels safe he begins to read aloud.

Dear Journal,  
My love is gone she was taken away but truth be told she was never even my wife. I have sinned. The lovely Madeleine belongs to Mr. Caldwell. Why did I try to take her that night? I desperately wanted her as my own. But when I told my men where to find her they said that they were too late. She was gone and all that was left was a young girl covered in blood. I told them to bring the child to a clinic. After all, if it was Madeleine's daughter she would know where her mother is right?

Dear Journal,  
The girl’s father made it to the clinic so I told my men to leave. It turns out the girl is Madeleine’s daughter but doesn’t know where her mother fled to. I will find her I will get her before Caldwell. My lust for her is too strong.

“What does all of this mean Sebastian!” My master yells at me and then throws the book at my head.

I laugh and dodge the book with ease. “Sire, Mr. Tenaru has a demon with him as well. His sinful lust for your wife has attracted his own pawn.” That demon being my brother...and Ciel. “He has the same revenge as you.” Mr. Caldwell orders me to leave. As I close the door I hear him cry. Pathetic.

Mr. Tenaru and Mr. Caldwell both want revenge on the people who “killed” Madeleine and Mr. Tenaru has received the aid of my older brother. My brother and I never got along and I still don’t know why he hates me so much. He has my entire life, and that's a long time to hate someone.

Hours later Mr. Caldwell calls me back. He explains that I will go out and find Lady Madeleine because Mr. Caldwell lacks trust in his men and patience to wait for their return so he decides to send a demon. He seems to have this idea that once he gets Lady Madeline back his life will be like a fairytale again. He has never been more wrong. His life holds no meaning. He is destined to die by my hands once he kills the man who stole her. I have to work fast and find the Lady before my brother does. Mr. Caldwell and Mr. Tenaru have similar contracts both want to take Lady Madeleine back from her captors and kill the other. Mr. Caldwell wants Mr. Tenaru dead for sleeping with his wife the night before she was taken away. The next morning the Lady then meet up with her daughter to go shopping. Lord Caldwell blames him for her disappearance and wants him to pay for it. Now in order for him to complete the contract I have to not only kill Mr. Tenaru but also find Madeleine so why not kill two birds with one stone and wait for them both to come to me. I also know someone who would know the exact date of Madeleine’s death I just have to keep an eye out for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After hours of writing this, I am finally pleased with it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I also really like this chapter mostly because I get to see Lizzie and the other servants. I should really add them more....

After my fight with my brother it left me rather bashed up. I then found out that he took Ciel while I was knocked out and I knew I had to get my revenge, thankfully I knew just the girl to see. 

Her name is Stella she is currently the demon of Lust. The council assigns one demon to each of the seven sins to lure people into said sin. Then the demons they hire go out and get the souls. Every demon wishes to be one of the seven sins. My dear brother Sebastian was one until he gave the position up to protect take a soul better than any soul in the world. The demon of Pride took Ciel Phantomhive. 

Once I get to Sella’s office I am greeted by her. “Hello, Zachary what brings you here on such a fine afternoon.” Her red lips curve perfectly with every word. Her long red nails play with a strand of her brown curly locks.

“I need your help with something, but no one can know about it.”

“Interesting, what is it you need sweetheart?”

“I want to take what Sebastian loves.”

“You mean for the boy to love you instead?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then you will have to find something that holds great value to the boy so I can set a spell on it.”

“Easy.”

“Well then since you are so confident I shall wait for your return. Goodbye, love.” I wave as I walk out I know the perfect place to find such a trinket, his old home.

 

When I arrive at his old home I am shocked to find a small crowd of people still here.

“Excuse me but this is a private property you are not welcome here.” A young woman with blond hair pulled into a bun with one long curly strand still covering the side of her face says.

“I apologize madam. I was told that this was the Phantomhive estate and I didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“My name is Elizabeth Midford and I am taking care of the estate now.”

“Ah yes, the Earl's betrothed.” Before I could say anything else the Scotland Yard showed up.  
“Lady Elizabeth no matter what we turn up all things lead to him just magically disappearing. We are just about to assume that he is dead.”

“But you never found a body. Nor Sebastian’s correct.”

“W-well yes but-”

“No I refuse to think he is dead he disappeared once before and we all thought he was dead when he wasn’t. Look into everything.”

“Yes, madam.” And with that, the man ran to continue looking for a child who is basically dead.

“You said you were looking for Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis correct.”

“Yes, I am why do you ask.”

“Well I am Sebastian’s older brother and I have been looking for him as well and I all trails lead me here. Perhaps you can tell me more about my brothers time here.”

“You are Sebastian’s brother? He never told us about you.”

“Sadly we got into an argument when we were young, but when I found out that he might be dead I put all of that behind me in hopes of finding him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Would you like to come inside for some tea?”

“I would love that.” 

We head inside for some tea and make small talk until I feel some eyes staring at the back of my head.

“You are Mr. Sebastian’s brother, yes?” A woman with red hair and glasses pops out of nowhere to ask.

“Do you know where Mr. Sebastian is?” Before I got to answer a blond haired man asks with a what looks to be a gardening hat around his neck. 

“Don’t make assumptions Finny, we don’t know if he knows where Sebastian is or not. Do you?” A man with a cigarette asks me.

“Um well, I was hoping to find Sebastian here actually.”

“Awwwww” All three say defeated.

“Oh sorry about them that’s Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian. Oh and that’s Tanaka.” She points at a small older man with a green cup. “They helped serve Ciel alongside your brother Sebastian.”

“I see can you tell me more about the Earl my brother served so loyally?”

“Here let me show you around and tell you more about the place, you see the house and Ciel are very much connected in a way.”

As she rambles on about his parents dying and other stuff I don’t care about I decide to go and check out the rest of the place to find the perfect charm. I make up an excuse of having to use the restroom to check the manor out myself. I roam around until I find my way into a master bedroom and find a pendant. This must be Ciel’s room the way it is decorated is regal yet comforting, I also found some of his clothes hanging. The servants must have put them out for people who wish to learn about the young lord. The plan that Elizabeth came up with was to change this place into a museum to show the life of Ciel Phantomhive’s. Apparently, the pendant was a gift to his mother from his father. I don’t know how it survived the fire but this will work perfectly for what Stella said she needed.

“Excuse me perhaps you are lost because you are not supposed to be in here.”

I turn to find a tall older male, Takana was it. He looks different than when I first meet him.

“Ah yes can you help me get back? I must have gotten lost. I think I had enough sadness for today. If you find anything about Sebastian please tell me, and bid the lady farewell for me.”

With that, I was on my way back to Stella’s for her to curse the pendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are the only reason I am still alive!!! For a while, I was lost for how I wanted to end this (don't worry I'm still far from ending this) but after reading about how you guys loved my chapters I had to buckle down and get to work. Also when I do end this do you guys want a different pairing or another Sebastian and Ciel fanfic? Also, I want to know if you guys want a smut scene (warning I have never written anything like that before) or do you guys think its not needed?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys enjoy the new chapter! This chapter is kind of short so I will be posting another. P.S. Zachary is an ass but I still kinda love him.

My entire body hurts, well the half I can actually feel. Evelyn has put me in a wheelchair with a belt across my chest so I don't fall forward and injure myself further. She wants me to “talk my feelings out” which to me talking would be more painful than the gaping hole in my chest. No one but Evelyn comes in my room now and even then she only comes to help me in and out of my wheelchair. 

I stare out the window and surprisingly hell has a dark blue sky and small towns. It seems almost human like minus the demons with wings flying around and the children kicking a severed head between goal posts. 

“Beautiful isn't it.”

I turn my head towards the voice. “Zachary Michaelis long time no see.”

He emerges from the shadows with his black butler outfit now with the addition of an eye patch from when I shot him.

“So my little friend how about we get out of here.”

“Why are you being so nice to someone who shot you a week ago.” 

“I forgive you for that. Now let us be on our way.” He moves forward to pick me up and I instantly put my gun up to his chest. The exact point to kill him.

“I see you aren't the touchy-feely type person. Very well then.” He backs away. “I have a gift for you small one.” He hands me a small box.

“What is it? And don't call me small!” I am done with people and demons saying that I am ‘cute’, and ‘small’ I am Ciel bloody Phantomhive. I am NOT cute.

“Here.” Zachary hands me a purple box. When I open it there is a red pendant it looks oddly familiar.

“Where did you-” He cuts me off.

“Here let me put it on you.” 

He takes the pendant and puts it on my shirt. Instantly my head feels disoriented. I feel like I’m about to pass out. 

“Finally I have you.”

Darkness.

The next time I wake up I am in what appears to be a small cottage bedroom. I try to sit up but my body fails me once again. Damn, I feel so helpless. I try once more and this time I am sitting up. I turn to see Zackary helping me up.

“Good morning Love.”

I smile and reply “Good morning my beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I was really hoping to post some art of my characters until I remembered I suck at drawing. :( Then I thought what if I just let whoever wants to draw my characters or the original characters they can as long as they send it to me so I can see them and reference me of course, but a few problems 1) I don't know how to get your messages if you somehow send them to me (Like do I use Tumbler or something?) and 2) I don't like forcing people to draw characters.
> 
> So, for now, I will just post my Tumbler account and hope that works. If you want to draw a character that would be awesome if not then don't. If you want to draw one of the characters I made up and would like to know more about them just send me a message. Sorry if this is long it's just that I would really love to post some art to go along with the story.
> 
> Until next time lots of love,  
> Robinboywonder1997 <3  
> Here is my Tumbler: http://robinwonder1997.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason Zachary hates Sebastian.

I finally have Ciel all to myself. The broach worked! It actually made Ciel think that I was his demon instead of Sebastian, with the addition of him now thinking I returned his feelings when Sebastian didn’t. I have always hated my brother. Mother always tried to get me to play nice with my little brother but he is a nuisance. Sebastian and I are related but we are half brothers. We share the same mother but our fathers are different. The reason I hate him started back when we were kids.

Once there was a woman who had nothing. She was frail and weak, but people still found things to take from her. She eventually became a prostitute and even then she was treated poorly. Every day she would dream that someday someone would take her away from all of this. But nightmares are dreams as well. A young demon named Victor was the one who gave the woman an answer. He said he would take revenge on those who wronged her, she agreed. As time went on the idea of butler and mistress disappeared and the woman committed the worst sin of all. She slept with a demon.

Victor managed to convince the court to spare the woman after he found out she was with his child and the court ordered her to stay in hell forever. Abiding by the rules the woman never even tried to escape. She was happy with her new life. Until she became deathly ill. Victor was scared she would die so he turned her into a demon. It turns out that the child was a demon and was basically killing its mother.

A few months later she delivered a healthy baby boy. The only problem was they found out their son was never going to be as strong as the other demons because he was half human. Victor worked even harder to keep his new family taken care of. Eventually, he created a certain contract and he was killed protecting his master by another demon. The woman was distraught and decided to take revenge on the demon who killed her beloved. She took her child and wrapped him on her back and made her way to the gates to enter the human world but was stopped by the devil himself. He promised that he would take revenge for her because a beautiful woman like herself shouldn’t get her hands dirty. She thanked Lucifer and he told her to meet him in the front of his castle. She did. Lucifer picked up the child and told her that they could both stay at the castle and that he could help this child grow strong. She agreed. 

Eventually, she married Lucifer and gave birth to another son, but this one was different he was stronger than any other demon for he was the devil’s son. They raised both of the boys together as a family but when the youngest would always succeed without fail the oldest became jealous and resented his little brother. He would always take what he could from him, he told the human kids he would play with that his little brother was a demon and they ran away from the small child, he told the demon kids that the small boy was the devil’s son and they were scared of him. He even took the first love the younger brother ever had. 

And now I, Zachary Michaelis did it again, I stole the most important thing from Sebastian. His young Lord.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> In this chapter, there is mention of rape and a bit of gore.  
> You have been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Ciel you are beautiful” Zachary says as he raises a hand to my cheek. 

“You were even more stunning after you were presented to the council. You were weak from using so much power and broken. You made me fall for you again when you were shot. I love seeing you in pain.”

He stabs me in the stomach with his hand. It hurts but I don’t tell him. He is my love. He is my light. I cough up blood and the taste sits heavy on my tongue. 

“Sebastian was a fool.” He mumbles.

“Sebastian?” I mumble. Have I heard that name before?

“Don’t ever say that name!” He smacks me. The blood from my stomach now smeared across my face.

Don’t worry I will never say that name again if it displeases you.

“You are mine Ciel and mine alone. I will show you who you belong to.” 

Show me.

That night I changed I was broken, beaten and thrown but I was also loved. We both laid out on the bed the cold breeze tickling my naked body. I had cuts and bruises on my once clear skin. I look down and realize my legs were finally closed from them being forced open for so long, not that I could feel anything, though. The arms of my love were wrapped tightly around me and I knew that I was safe. 

But why did this feel wrong?

I stay up wondering why my head says that I love Zachary but my heart is the opposite. Also, who is this Seb- this man I am not allowed to talk about? Why do I think I know him without ever seeing him?

“Sleep Ciel.”

“Yes, my love.”

The next morning when I woke up I realized I fell asleep with my eyepatch on. I go to take it off until Zachary grabs my arm.

“Is something wrong love?” I ask.

“Don’t take that off. Ever.” He responds coldly.

What happened to you, Zachary? You were so kind to me when we had our contract what changed? Do you not love me anymore?

“Ciel my love why are you crying?” Zachary rubs his hand under my eye to brush away my tears. Truth be told I didn’t even know I was crying. 

“I-I-I….” I try to apologize but the words won’t come out, instead, I cry harder.

Zachary notices that I am having a breakdown and hugs me close. I grab him like he is my life line.

“Ciel. My love, what is making you cry?”

“D-do you hate me now!” I yell the question that has been on my mind for quite a while.

“I know I act like an entirely different person since our contract ended but I can assure you that my love for you hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Promise?” My voice was small.

“I promise Ciel.”

After he leaves for the day I crawl out of bed and try to stand. I want to learn to walk again to surprise Zachary. I want to be able to feel him when he caresses my thigh and from what I remember from the Doctor is that if I don’t learn to walk again I could become paralyzed forever. I am doing this for the man I love I hope he is happy.

I crawl around the room and I find old crutches in the closet. The first place to start would be to stand so I carefully pull myself up with my back to the wall and my arms clinging to the crutches. I start some leg exercises that Evelyn helped me with. Soon I will be able to walk hand in hand with my beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ciel acts way out of character but it is because of the pendant. I feel so bad for him, he got basically raped by Zachary. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I will continue to try and update on Mondays, Wednesdays, and/or Fridays but I am starting to get to the end (so sad) and I want to pull it all together perfectly. So I apologize for whatever happens in the future.
> 
> Also Thanks to everyone who supported me. Every Kudos and comment mean the world to me. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, this took long. I am so sorry I did not expect this chapter to take so long to write. I had actually continued the story to try and finish it so I can go back and make sure I liked how everything came together and so the final few chapters were not garbage. The only problem was that I hated everything I wrote so I rewrote a lot and I looked back on old chapters for ideas. Between school, and my family life I was running out of times when I could sit down and type (it also didn't help that when I did get the time to type I was not motivated at all).  
> So, Robin does that mean you are done with the story and ready to post regularly again, not completely I still don't like a few things and I am trying to find a perfect ending but I am a lot farther than I was in the beginning. I guess since this is my first story I want the ending to be perfect so I am always second guessing myself and then I get super unmotivated. I just want to apologize for the wait and I want to thank you all for sticking with me. I will be trying to post new chapters but they probably won't be as regular as before also I will try not to take months to post stuff.  
> Sorry for the long rant. Enjoy!!

As the creator of my own company the name Tenaru has gone up in popularity. Everyone talks about my name and company. The only problem is that there is another name that people always talk about, the name Phantomhive. I despise that name why do people need to talk about the Queens dead mutt. I have always come in second to that damn child. I guess my jealousy and hatred summoned me my very own demon, Zachary. He was a genius he helped me use the Phantomhive name to my advantage. 

I began ruling over the things that dead mutt ruled over and I began to get more people wanting to work for me and more people wanting to buy things from me all in memory to the Queen's deceased guard dog. The name Phantomhive now belonged to me, and because of that name, I found Madeline I can finally prove to Mr. Caldwell that she loves me and I can show her my love with my money and power over all. I can do anything I want, honestly, Mr. Caldwell didn't even stand a chance against me. 

I had actually found her at my doorstep, apparently, she was alive and she decided to come back to me because of my fame and fortune. I know that she is using me but if she likes riches and attention I will gladly give her all that I have and as long as I stay on top she can never leave. I guess love is a strange thing. I guess I have to thank Zachary for all of this but that would be pointless after I kill Mr. Caldwell my soul will belong to him. I told him to take Madeline's as well so we can be in hell together and he said that he will have his friend take her soul. Now I assume his 'friend' is in his room because he keeps it locked tight and threatens anyone who goes near it. I once asked him who was in there and he merely responded with "A person so merciless and black-hearted they can scare the devil into repenting." Could a person so evil even exist? I spin my pen in my hand thinking of how I wish to word the letter for Mr. Caldwell. He will hate what lies inside it and come to my manor demanding an explanation and that is when I will end his life, he always was such an idiot. 

I try to go back to writing but I can't stop thinking of this unknown 'friend' Zachary has. I decide to finish the letter later and walk around the manor, I slowly pass his room and I hold my breath and try to hear who or what is on the other side. I gasp as my lungs fail me and I am forced to take in a new breath. Nothing, there was no noise other than my steady breathing. Does this thing even exist? I reach for the handle and turn it. It slowly opens. I then feel a huge breeze and the door slams shut. 

"Sir believe me you don't want to see who is in there."

I shake as Zachary looms above me, his eyes turning bright red. All I can do is a small nod in agreement and Zachary takes me back into my office for me to finish my letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short and in all honesty, it looked longer on my word document and even though it is short it took a while to write. I would like to post at least another chapter before the end of this month.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!!!! But who cares, I don't! Let's get on with the next chapter!

“WHAT!” I couldn’t believe my ears.

“I said we may have lost Ciel Phantomhive.” Evelyn says.

“How do you lose a patient!”

“I didn’t try to lose him, Sebastian, he just disappeared and there are no witnesses.” 

I still can’t believe it how can Ciel just ‘disappear’? Something else is going on?

“I also have to tell you something I found about Patient 39512-16. I mean Ciel.”

“What is it?” 

“Your contract with him is still present. The council never completely agreed to let Ciel destroy it. You could find him Sebastian, but only if he reaches out to you because he was the one who cut you off.”

“So Ciel only has to take off his eyepatch.”

“Yes.”

Ciel, I will find you and I will tell you the three words I should have a long time ago.

After Evelyn gave me some interesting news I decide to go home, well the place I am forced to call home and retire to my room to rewrap my hand. The hole where Ciel shot me is slowly closing up, although it really hurts at times like now. After wrapping my hand back up I flop onto my perfectly made bed and think of everything that has happened.

Somehow my contract with Mr. Caldwell has intertwined with Mr. Tenaru as well, and to make matters worse Mr. Tenaru has my brother as a demon and he is in a joint contract with Ciel. Hopefully, I will be able to find Ciel before my brother realizes he is gone. 

A joint contract is different than a normal contract Zachary cannot track Ciel down like I could when he was my young master. Although Ciel doesn’t have to listen to Mr. Tenaru like Zachary does, for he is not bound to him. He instead has to listen to Zachary, those are the rules of a joint contract. Normally joint contracts last about a few weeks to help new demons learn and control their power but with Ciel, because I didn’t teach him of his new powers in the first few months of his turning, he can’t control them and needs someone to help him with controlling his unknown powers. Like every demon, Ciel has a demon form, for me my teeth become sharper and I summon crow feathers. I do wonder what Ciel’s is and if he can still summon it? I brush off that ridiculous idea, of course, Ciel can’t summon his demon form he doesn’t even know how and I doubt my brother taught him. Zachary likes the idea of someone relying on him so he can feel stronger, I don’t know why but he does. I get up and start to tidy up the house. I use my demonic abilities to quickly get everything done. By the time I am finished I look at the clock and it looks to be a bit before noon I decide to ask my master if he wishes to have a snack now or later.

I knock on the door to Mr. Caldwell’s office and before I can open my mouth he starts dancing around like a headless chicken. He runs up to me and shoves a piece of paper in my face.

“Look Sebastian! Read this!” For once in his life, he sounds happy, and it disgusts me.

After I remove the paper from my face I begin reading. The more and more I read it the more and more I become confused. Apparently, my master wishes to acquire some new land, which is normal for a noble to do but why choose this plot? I reread the same sentence over and over and I still am in shock.

“Well Sebastian we don’t have all day, go get the carriage so we can head out to see this Phantomhive museum.”

For the entire ride, I can’t understand why there would be a Phantomhive museum. I know Ciel Phantomhive was a very well known name but I would have never guessed that someone would make a museum dedicated to the late Earl. Along the road, I begin to realize where we are headed, Phantomhive manor. Once we get there we are stopped by Lady Elizabeth, who has changed. She is no longer a little girl. She has her hair in a bun but with a strand loose, she honestly looks like her mother.

“Can I help you, sir?” She asks.

“Yes, I would like to buy this estate and-”

“It’s not for sale.” She cuts him off. “This is the Phantomhive estate and I am turning it into a museum for my missing fiancee.” 

“Well, Miss the late Earl Phantomhive intrigued me very much. Perhaps I could donate some money to help find out what happened to him. I can help pay if you agree to give me a third of the land.”

“Why do you need the land?”

“So I can be part of the Phantomhive chain and get more customers at my business by telling them that I support the Queens deceased guard dog. He was big then but now he is a sort of legend.”

“We don’t know that he is dead, and what is this ‘Phantomhive chain’? The Scotland Yard had never found a body. The only things he left behind were his servants and these rings.”

She pulls on her necklace revealing the two rigs Ciel would always wear. I forgot he had left them there when we left.

“We don’t need your donations I have the money to cover it. We also no longer need any help someone named Mr. Tenaru gave us a very large donation of designers to help us rebuild the estate and have it look more like a museum. He also did it without demanding land or money. He is very kind you should learn from him. Now I must ask you to leave before I call the servants.”

“Oh please, what could those three idiots possibly-”

“Sire perhaps we have overstayed our welcome.” I was not in the mood to hurt the people I have learned to consider my friends. So I took an angry Mr. Caldwell back home.

Once we got home I made Mr. Caldwell his dinner and when he finished eating and ranting, I cleaned up the kitchen, gave him the mail, and then decided to head back to my chambers. I look over at my desk and find the paper I stole from Grell when he wasn’t paying attention. It says the date that Madeleine Caldwell dies that means the day when my brother and I face off to fulfill our master's requests. The war will start soon. Who will get to eat their master's soul, me or my brother?

“Sebastian!” I hear my name being screamed by my crazed master so I leave my room and head to his office. Once I enter his office I see the Phantomhive estate papers all on the floor and one foraged one I know because the crest is wrong. In the corner of one it says:

I would personally like to thank Mr. Tenaru and Lady Madeline for the extra help in making the Phantomhive museum. With the extra hands, we were able to complete the main floor.  
Thank you, Lady Elizabeth. 

With that small bit of information, he noticed that Mr. Tenaru has found his wife. He should know that it’s a trick there is no way Lady Elizabeth would know of Lady Madeline. I greet him as nicely as I could. “Hello, Sire. What can I do for-”

“I need you to kill Mr. Tenaru! NOW! He found her.” He didn’t even let me finish. I am beginning to tire of this man. Soon I tell myself soon will be able to show him who is really the master and who is the lowly servant.

“Yes, Sire.”

And the war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the end goes closer and closer I would like to start on a few one-shots until I have a good concept for my next big story (Ciel X Sebastian of course) If you have any ideas and would like me to make a one-shot for you I will! Now I won't be able to get to many because of school so I will try my best to get as much in as I can! Also, I WILL NOT be writing any full blown rape stuff or anything drug related. If you have any questions just ask. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess it's time for a new chapter. Sorry about any delay things in my life have been really weird and school has been really difficult and while I have been going through this I thought why not continue my angsty story.

Madeline Caldwell  
Age: 25  
Sex: Female  
Family: Born to a middle-class family she went up in status after an arranged marriage with Jonathan Caldwell. They had one daughter named Silvia now deceased.  
Height: 5’4  
Appearance: She has blue eyes and long blond hair tied into a bun, a light blue overskirt dress with white ribbons. She has a white cravat and the shoulders of her dress are pointed also her shoes are light blue button up boots.  
Time of death: 10:56 pm  
Death by: Heart attack  
Reaper assigned: Grell Sutcliff  
Notes: Grell don’t mess this up. -William.

I quickly skim over the assignment and go to find the girl who is going to die. I rev up my chainsaw and head off to Mark Tenaru’s Mansion. 

Once I get there I see that girl in a horrid blue dress. She would look so much better draped in crimson. She has Mark Tenaru kissing her all over, disgusting. He is definitely not my type of man. I like my men tall and dark. As I imagine my dream man I notice a man on the roof right across from mine. I can tell he is a demon. Wait….. WAIT…..SABAS-CHAN! Sebas-chan is here? Now there is my dream man. I know those dark handsome eyes anywhere. He may look different but he is still the man who I would do anything for even give birth to his children. I jump over to my man.

“Sebas-chan is that you.”

“Oh out of all the things-. Yes, Grell, it is me.” He changes back to his super sexy self as I suppress myself from having a nosebleed.

“So Sebas-chan it seems as though fate has brought us together again.”

“I highly doubt that. You are here for Madeline Caldwell correct.” So demanding, so irresistible. 

“Yes but because we haven't seen each other in such a long time…” I bat my eyelashes. “Perhaps we could have a kiss…..with tongue.” Ah, Sebas-chan. I lay my head on his shoulder only to fall off after he moves. 

“No time.” Mr. Tall-And-Sexy then jumps to a nearby patio and sneaks into the house I decide to follow.

Inside the manor, I notice all the dark colors and covered windows. It appears that Mr. Tenaru doesn’t want Mr. Caldwell to know that his wife is here, but he knows that’s why Sebas-chan is here but I won’t let him take Madeline she is scheduled to die tonight and if I don’t complete this Will is going to punish me and not the fun kind of punishment either. He is going to make me do paperwork and take away my death scythe that I just got it back too. 

“So why isn’t the brat with you?” I ask but instead of a response, I get a death glare. So scary. So sexy.

I follow my Romeo downstairs and into the main hallway. We hide from sight and that’s when I notice another demon that looks oddly like my Sebas-chan.

“Um, Sebby dear who is that?”

“My older brother Zachary.” His response was cold. It seemed he didn’t like his brother but before I can ask why the main doors burst open and Mr. Caldwell storms in.

“Mr. Tenaru what is the meaning of this letter? You stole my wife and you will pay with your life!” He yells.

“What the bloody hell is he thinking!” Sebby whisper-yells and then runs to catch the bullet that Mr. Tenaru shot at Mr. Caldwell. 

He catches it with grace, for a demonic creature he sure is heavenly. 

Sebby then sends the bullet back to Mr. Tenaru and the other demon, Zachary was it, catches it.

“Here it seems this belongs to you.” Sebby tilts his head and smiles.

Mr. Caldwell seems a little confused his demon looks different but he doesn’t ask questions he just orders.

“Sebastian I order you to kill Mr. Tenaru!” He then rips off his sleeve and reveals the same symbol on his bicep that the brat had on his eye.

“Yes, Sire.” Sebby’s eyes glow a deadly red and he lunges at Mr. Tenaru only to be stopped by his brother.

This is going to be insane I should leave and take care of the woman but I can’t look away.

I quickly look towards Lady Caldwell and notice she is near a door. If I can get over there and lure her in I can kill her before the two humans know. After all, if they figure out that I’m about to kill the woman they both love they will probably send both demons after me and I like my face so it seems that sneaking is the best option.

I walk back upstairs and try to find a way to that room when I run into someone.

“Hey, don’t you know it’s rude to run into a lady!” I yell at them.

“I’m sorry please don’t tell Zachary I left his room. I will do anything please don’t tell him!” I look down and I couldn’t believe it. Right in front of me was the Phantomhive brat with crutches. No wonder why it hurt the damn kid has metal crutches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I added Grell! They are the best!!! Also, I'm crying because my computer keeps wanting to change Sebby to Debby. lol


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story os taking way longer than I expected lol, but I have finally finished the next chapter!!!

“I’m sorry please don’t tell Zachary I left his room. I will do anything please don’t tell him!” I beg the red-haired person in front of me.

“Look brat what are you doing up here?” They ask.

“I’m always stuck in that room I wanted to look around for a bit before Zachary came back.”

“Why do you have crutches?”

“Because I am trying to be able to walk again. I have secretly been walking around every so often so my body can heal itself.”

“Well, Sebbas-chan is downstairs.”

Sebbas-chan? Sebas-chan…...Sebas-chan…..Sebastian! “You mean Sebastian!” I quickly cover my mouth realizing the name I just spoke.

“Well, of course, Sebbas-chan is here I just said he was. Now how do I get to the third room to the right on the first floor?”

Sebastian, I know that name. I have to see who he is perhaps this strange red haired person could help me. “Sure I can take you there.”

I lead the strange person down the hall and to an elevator although they seem very familiar I don’t have time to remember who they are. I then lead them to the room wondering where this Sebastian person is and before I could ask the red haired person then grabs a woman I had never seen before.

“He is out there. Good luck.” They then smile kinda creepy, like I am now first on death row. He then stabs the woman with his chainsaw and a record looking thing comes out of their heart it shows a bunch of different guys with her, weird. I feel like I should be scared that I just saw someone die in front of me but I am not. I decide to shake it off and leave the two ladies behind.

I have been teaching myself to walk for a while just so I can surprise Zachary but once I walk through the door I see Zachary fighting someone. They looked so familiar and then it all became clear. Before I realized it I ripped off my eyepatch and the memories came flooding back to me.

'Sebastian, you are free now. I will no longer be the cause of your starvation and sadness. For you see if you love something you dream of their happiness and for that to happen I need to let you go. I can't stand seeing you this way. Sebastian, I love you. Goodbye, my love.'

'I look back down and see that the blood is coming from my chest, Sebastian shot me.'

'I have a gift for you small one. Here let me put it on you.'

I remember everything me leaving Sebastian, him shooting me and Zachary giving me this pendant in the hospital.

I rip the pendant off and see my reflection. I still have the contract with Sebastian. I remember the Council saying that the split wasn’t complete, Sebastian is still my demon. I throw the pendant on the ground and watching it shatter into a million pieces. All eyes are now on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA YES FINALLY THE GOOD STUFF IS COMING!!!! Sorry it's so short I am trying to write more but I am just so excited for the finally (wich isn't even close yet -_-) I will try to write more for the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think and your comments and Kudos keep me writing so thanks, everyone!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys sorry there was no update last month I was out of town. Now that I am back I forced myself to write again so I can finally finish this story cuz I'm starting to have more ideas for Ciel and Sebastian like a high school story or Ciel getting a rare demon sickness and Sebastian is freaking out over his Bochan. Gah, I'm getting so excited that I might at least release a chapter of my new story so stay tuned. P.S. this does not mean that this story is going to be forgotten I love this story too much to abandon it.

“How the hell did you get here!” Zachary yells.

I drop my eye patch and I feel my link with Sebastian ignite like a flame from within me. I turn to Sebastian and lock eyes with him. I can see everything that he saw the past few days. I see how Mr. Caldwell and Mr. Tenaru tried to take what was mine and by doing so they destroyed my family name. 

“Sebastian I have been made a fool of kill those who wronged me, this is an order!”

“Yes my Lord.”

Sebastian then bows to me and turns to his old master.

“Wait! What are you doing! We have a contract!” Mr. Caldwell yells.

I laugh these fools know nothing. “You HAD a contract. Unfortunately for you, he was my demon before you and my crest is shown more clearly so my orders will always come before yours. Right, Sebastian?”

“Of course my Lord.”

I watch as Mr. Caldwell drops his gun and falls to the floor he then begs for his life. I order Sebastian to hand me his gun and then take care of Mr. Tenaru. I was going to handle Mr. Caldwell.

“You not only tried to take what is mine but you can’t even face the consequences of your actions without crying like a child.”

I aim the gun at his head. “Your wife never loved you.”

“W-what? N-no you lie. You don’t know!”

“I do. It’s not that hard to figure that out I knew why she disappeared way before you did.” And with that, I open the door that held Grell and Madeline. Grell has disappeared and all that is left is her body and the last few moments of Lady Caldwell’s cinematic record, it shows how she would use any and every man to climb her way up the social ladder and then fake her death to try to get higher, she was greedy. After the record is gone I walk over and pull her out of the room by her hair. “See she is a greedy lowlife who never loved anyone.”

“N-n-n-no it can’t be.”

“Even your own daughter couldn’t stand you.”

“S-stop.”

I drop his wife and feel a surge of power inside my body I decide to go with it see what hell I can unleash. I change my features to look like his daughter.

“STOP IT!” His blood-curdling screams never make it past my ears.

“You were the reason for my death.” I sound just like her and I smile knowing that I have my old power back. The power to always come out on top for I am the King and he is just a small pawn. “Your whole family left you.” I say smiling. I’m glad that my demonic powers are finally letting me control them. Then I see crow feathers, Sebastian, but when I look over Sebastian is still in his butler form. Is this, me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man intense I was so happy to have Ciel go back to his tiny bitchy self.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way to long to post and I am very sorry for that I just didn't like how this chapter and the next one mixed together. I am so sorry it took so long I have been in a writing slump for some reason anything I write I just don't like so I have to keep starting over. Anywho sorry for not posting this sooner enjoy.

I smile as I look over at my young master. He has returned. He is back to being my master and he had ordered me to kill those who wronged him and I intend on doing so. After all, if I couldn’t do this what kind of a butler would I be. I go to punch Zachary in the face but he dodges and then goes blank. I look over to where he is looking and I see, Sylvia? I thought she was dead? No that is my master. He has his demonic powers, but before I can say anything I see crows feathers just like mine. 

I stand there perplexed as I try to figure out what is going on until I see small horns form at Ciel’s head they curl like a ram's and his teeth grow fangs. His clothes change from the small black suit he was wearing into an outfit fit for a king. He has a silver and dark blue crown on his head with a matching cloak. His black shorts turn into puffed short shorts and his regular shoes turn into heeled boots that go up to his knee with black laced stockings going up to his pale creamy thighs. His shirt is black with a dark blue vest and a silver chain on one of the buttons. His nails are still short but are now pointed and his eyes are blood red.

I was so in shock. I slowly walked over to my master and grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

“What the hell Sebastian!” His voice had a slight echo to it making him sound terrifying, or sexy in my eyes. In that moment I have no idea what happened but the next thing I know I’m kissing him. I guess it’s because I haven’t seen him since the incident. 

I then feel a burn on my face. He hit me. 

“I told you to kill him. Have you forgotten how to obey orders?” He was terrifying and I loved it.

“Of course not My Lord.”

“Then don’t waste my time.” And with that, he grabs Mr.Caldwell by his tie, drops his gun and stabs his chest with his hand. He pulls out his heart and crushes it in his small but dainty fingers. Mr. Caldwell is dead and I smile at that.

Mr. Tenaru then begins screaming “You bastard that was my kill! Mine! Why must you always take what is mine?”

“Yours?” Ciel turns toward Mr. Tenaru and licks the blood from his fingers. “Do you honestly think that any of this was yours? You did it all in my name so in reality, it all belongs to me.”

“You insignificant little flea!” Mr.Tenaru then starts shooting at my master. I catch them all only to be punched by my brother. I go flying into the kitchen.

“Sebastian.” I hear from the other room. “Keep Zachary in there.”

“Yes my Lord.” I continue the fight with my brother now that this is my new order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I gave Ciel ram's horns I just thought they would look cool. XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead.....yet. I hate school and these damn essays :( but while I was brain dead of writing about "security" (teacher picked the topic) I decided to finally finish this chapter and I will admit this is not one of my favorite chapters and for that, I must apologize. I hope you still enjoy the story.

I never liked it when my sons fought regardless if it was with words or fists. I am their mother so it would be obvious for me to feel that way. I always loved them both equally, I never favored one over the other and I told both of them that I loved them every day. Although no matter what I did I never understood why they fought.

I know I am not the best mother but I try. I understand that Zachary refuses to call Lucifer ‘Father’ and I am perfectly fine with that. After all, Victor is his father, but would he really use my remarriage as a reason to hate his little brother?

When Sebastian was little he once came to me in tears and asked: “Why does Zack hate me?” I remember holding him and saying that Zachary didn’t hate him that he only had to be patient and wait for Zachary to come around. I wish that it was true but Zachary never came around to Sebastian so eventually Sebastian ignored him. I guess being ignored made Zachary mad because then he started to do cruel things to his brother, and more often than not I had to step in. Lucifer would try to talk to Zachary but it always ended with him yelling “You’re not my father! You can’t tell me what to do!” I wanted to tell Zachary why I remarried in the first place but he would never listen.

Sebastian eventually left the house to forge a contract with someone and Zachary then left to live alone and do the same. In the end, it was just me and Lucifer and we both hoped that their contracts would never intertwine like they are now.

“What would happen if our sons were to fight each other? Could we stop them?” I once asked.

“My dear if only. We are not allowed to intertwine with their contract. Unless we were to have a pawn ourselves.”

“What do you mean by a pawn?”

“An outside source to alter how everything plays out.”

Ciel is our pawn. He is by law in a joint contract with Zachary but now is also the master of Sebastian. If we play this right and Ciel kills both Mr. Caldwell and Mr. Tenaru than technically neither demon received a soul and the contract would be null and void and they would go to court but since Ciel is in a joint contract with Zachary, Zachary will be able to take the soul Ciel took from Mr. Tenaru and with Sebastian since Ciel is his master all the souls he takes are the same as if Sebastian took them because the council never completely broke off his contract and, Ciel was human when the contract was made. Technically the rule is:

If the contract between a human and demon somehow gets altered by anyone including any outside sources the contract is null and the demon is to take the human to the high council to see if they are able to claim their prize or not. Either way, the human is never able to leave hell for they are dead to the world. 

The outside source would be Ciel but since he is in a joint contract and was previously a human the souls he takes are invalid and in the end, the court would then decide to give Sebastian Mr. Caldwell’s soul and Zachary Mr. Tenaru’s soul and my sons would be able to go home happy.

Or so I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am really starting to hate Zachary so I'm debating if I should kill him off......


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. Things in life were making it hard to have some free time so I could write and I forgot that sometimes no matter what you need to take a pause and give yourself some time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, this is from Zachary's POV

How was it that the pendant didn’t work? I had everything going the way I wanted it to go. I had Ciel as my captive and I got that damn woman my master wanted, my contract was nearly done all I had to do was kill Mr. Caldwell but just like the pendant, my plan broke like shards of glass and the woman was stolen by a damn reaper. Now I am stuck in a room with my brother blocking my every move. If I don’t get out of here soon I won’t be able to protect my master, the only thing I have left.

“You always had everything, Sebastian! You were gifted even at birth, I hope you die!”

“What on earth are you talking about?” He cocks his head as if he has no idea of what I’m talking about. He always pretends to be the innocent one.

“You are a full demon and you have more power than me and mother combined. You were even offered to be one of the seven sins like Stella! Why did you turn it down!”

“I had no need to become the man of Pride so I gave it away. Besides, I hated all the trouble you have to go through in order to become an ultimate seven. Are you perhaps jealous that you are not apart of the organization?” He said with that damn smirk on his face that I had always hated.

“Hell no!”

“But you are brother. You are jealous that I was a full demon while you were not. You were jealous that I was to be the man of Pride while you sit here. Dear brother I have always looked up to you when we were young but I see that you are a slimy snake who has others do what you don’t want to.”

“Lies!”

“Are they? You made my young master go after me and even tried to get him back to do it again. You can’t do anything you are unfit to be a demon, but perhaps that’s why you are not one but instead a half demon that was turned into a full demon like our mother. You still have too much humanity. Demons don’t feel emotions.”

“Than what about you Sebastian! You are in love with your own master.” He becomes silent. He knows that love is a human emotion and he feels it. “Your little master is no longer needed. Time for him to die!” I run as fast as I can to Ciel and reach out to grab his arm until Sebastian grabs my arms restricting my movement.

“Sebastian I thought I told you to keep him away.” Ciel slowly turns to face me and addresses Sebastian.

“Of course this is only a mild inconvenience. It won’t happen again.” I can almost hear the smile on his face and it makes me pissed.  
“Don’t let it happen again.” The small demon then turns back to my sniveling master.

BANG. My former sniveling master. He was truly ugly begging for forgiveness from Ciel. Ciel may be a new demon and still have some humanity left inside of him but his cruelty and his rageful pride could rival the devil himself. Ciel is more of a demon than me. Ciel is more of a damn demon than me. Why? Why couldn’t you have just died when Sebastian shot you. I grow limp. I have given up. Why fight for nothing. My plan failed.

“It seems he has given up.” I hear Sebastian say. He then brings me to my knees with my hands behind my back.

“He has nothing left to gain so why fight anymore. Pathetic excuse for a demon to just give up so easily.” His words are hot like fire burning my skin yet cold as ice freezing my insides. 

I decide to speak. “Young demon you will not last in this world. Sebastian will grow tired of you and leave while you slowly die from starvation and that is where we will meet again. So go ahead and shoot me and label me as dead but mark my words I will find a way to hunt you down.” I know it’s foolish of me to talk as if I have won but this is my last plan.

“You should have never existed in the first place. Your birth should have been your burial. Save your words they mean nothing coming from a demon who is already dust.” With a cold stare, Ciel raises his gun to my heart. BANG! All I see is nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for reading my story you all are so kind. Also Bye-bye Zachary!!! Or is it really goodbye? dun dun duh!!!


End file.
